He's All That
by suckers love
Summary: Dumped? Draco Malfoy? Wait, let me rephrase that. Draco Malfoy got dumped? Ah, yes! That's exactly what I meant. But he's not going to stay single for long because Draco Malfoy getting dumped equals Arro--... Oops! I've said too much! AU HPDM SLASH
1. Dumped

Title: He's All That (She's All That, Slasher Style)  
  
Author: Me! driven to insanity  
  
Warning: Eventual slash.  
  
Pairings: HPDM (Of course!) and OWPW Possibly more coming.  
  
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy go to a school where very little girls go, so there are two prom kings. Homophobes tend to stay out of the school. And Draco's just been dumped by Oliver. But he doesn't intend to stay single for long, so he makes a bet with Blaise Zabini. He has to get any guy good looking enough to win one of the places of prom king three weeks. And just his luck, he gets the hardest guy.  
  
Dedication: This first chapter is dedicated to my friend and my sister (not by blood or adopted), Emma for her birthday which is in a couple of days.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, yet. The plot belongs to the movie, She's All That with a couple of my twists.  
  
Hope you enjoy the story!  
  
"Awww.... That's sooo sweet Drake! You thought we were still going to be together after spring break!" Oliver Wood exclaimed with Percy Weasley latched onto his arm. A 6'1" blonde tiled his head in confusion as he tried to recognize the average looking, blubbering imbecile who'd permanently attached himself to his now ex-boyfriend's arm. He signed deeply at how girlish his ex had become in one week.  
  
"So, who is this guy?" Draco Malfoy looked over at the red head that was currently attempting to flex his muscles for the other guys on the Hogwarts High School campus. The redhead wasn't too successful though. He kept hitting himself in the head with his fist and falling over at the impact of the hit.  
  
"Who? You're asking me who?!" Draco just nodded, not seeing what the big deal was. "He was /only/ the hottest guy on Queer as Folk!!!" Ollie squealed excitedly, pointed at the idiot that was currently lying on the ground with little versions of himself flying around his head. The blonde simply rolled his eyes and walked away, severely annoyed.  
  
Ten minutes later, the news was all over the place and guys were molesting him in their attempt to console the hottest, most popular guy on campus. (It's more like a lame ass excuse to snog the guy involuntarily to me.) He'd already had his but grabbed thrice, kissed four times, felt up eight times, and asked out numerous time.  
  
"Got dumped, eh?" a dark-haired, 5'11" senior drawled in his ear, using such a tone that it sent shivers down his spine. Blaise. He licked the inside of Draco's ear, making the other teen scowl. "So, I suppose you wouldn't want to take your best friend for a spin."  
  
"He was just another C- student with clothes, contacts, a boyfriend, and hair anyway. You know I could have any guy that I wanted in this school," Draco assured haughtily. Uh oh. Blaise had that look on his face again. The 'I'm going to make a challenge that you can't win' face.  
  
"Any guy, huh? My, after a break up, you get your arrogance right back. I feel a bet coming on," Zabini smirked sneakily. /After all, arrogance always leads to the downfall of a hero./  
  
"Oh really? Well give it your best shot," Hogwarts' start basketball player challenged provocatively, his stormy gray/blue eyes reading, 'Bring It On.'  
  
"You have three weeks to turn any guy into someone worthy enough to be the prom king next to you," Blaise stated.  
  
"Any rules? Conditions?"  
  
"No rules, but there are two conditions. One, I'm picking the guy and you may not back out of this bet after I pick him. Two, you are not, by any means, to mention this bet to him. Now... for the guy..." he spun around searching for a dork until he found a rather straggly-looking young man with untamable raven-colored hair, out-of-style glasses, and oversized clothing. Perfect. And he just dropped a couple of his books. "You will fix up Harry Potter."  
  
Draco bit his lip hard to keep his mouth from dropping open. NO fucking way. "Find, I can handle it," he composed himself coolly. He simply walked over and picked up one of the books Harry had dropped clumsily. "I do believe dropped this," he held it between two of his fingers and held it near Harry's hand.  
  
Harry looked up and saw the last person he'd let see himself shirtless for fear that he'd become another conquest like before. (Foreshadow!) "Thanks," and he walked away with his shirt hiked up past his hips. Draco tiled his head and bent over sideways a bit to watch the pretty arse move under the raven-haired teen's baggy black cargos. 'There's one last thing I have to fix about him. His arse. But I do have to get him to show it off a bit,' he thought.  
  
Absolutely nothing happened during the day, so Draco followed Harry after school. 'Ooh. Masculine car. One for Toyota Land Cruisers, eh? I like him already.' By the time Draco got to the restaurant where his conquest went, Harry was dressed in a form fitting white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, exposing muscular arms, a pair of black dress pants, and had his contacts in. The shirt was only buttoned halfway up, exposing a bit of his tanned, built chest and a tiny peek of his abs. Draco practically drooled and he stumbled over a chair, landing himself right into Harry's strong arms. "What are you doing here?" He hissed at Draco in what sounded like an incredibly sexy voice.  
  
"I just wanted to see you again, my dazzling knight in shining armor," the blonde looked into his savior's sparkling emerald green eyes, smiling. While Harry was busy rolling his eyes severely annoyed, Draco let his eyes linger over the lithe, but very muscular frame in front of him. 'Does this guy even have an ounce of fat on him? If so, it sure as hell doesn't seem like it. Now, all I have to do is get him to wear something tight or go shirtless. Yummy.'  
  
"Whatever, I've got work to do unlike you. Just to let you know, stalking is illegal in all fifty states," he helped the blonde back up and went to go take orders for the customers that had just walked in and been seated.  
  
Just then, the manager of the restaurant shouted out, "HARRY JAMES POTTER!!!!! You get out of here right now! I specifically told you not to come to work to day. Now, go have some fun!!! You overwork yourself. You stay here for another minute and you're fired!"  
  
Harry simply laughed richly in his face, "Alright! Alright! Just let me get my clothes and go. I promise! Tomorrow, when Charlie stops by, you can even ask him if I went somewhere after I left."  
  
Charlie? Who's Charlie? Does Harry have a boyfriend or something? Draco tapped his raven-haired classmate on the shoulder and asked, "How about you come to the beach with me and a couple of the guys?"  
  
To be continued...  
  
Well? Is this thing worth continuing????? Review to let me know! Thankies for reading! Now... Go read Grease, Slasher Style by MustIBeAMalfoy, Blood Prince by Nicoletta, Malchik Gay by slasherbabe, Growing Pains by Slytheretta, Love, by Accident by SimoneSimon, and last, but definitely not least, Second Chances by Sho-ro Tenshi. Love ya. Until next time! ...... if there is one.  
  
-- driven to insanity 


	2. Undeniably Staring

Wheeeee!!!!!!!! Never have I gotten soooooo many reviews for one chapter before, so thank you all!!!!! Thankies go to slasherbabe (first to review! I'm flattered that you'd add anything I write so go ahead! It's spelled jieh jieh.), Nicoletta (Harry likes his job and he doesn't want to ask Siri for money all the time. I'm continuing! Leave my blood alone), Totchii (I liked your fic, Shade of Blue lots =]), fishnetfairy, The Earth Mystic, hee- chan2, NatalieJ (Hurry up with writing New Times!!!!), Black Sparrow, Alyanah (But cliffhangers are too much fun to give up!), Allesa (allesandriagb@aol.com), yams_41, AoiHyou (well, don't we all wish that? =]), SimoneSimon (hurry up with the updates! Cheer up!!! =]), notsolaZNEmor, Emmi (Happy early birthday!), blaze, Lost, Luce*Scuro (Sorry, I don't know any on by either name or from either place), Star, and Joli Sada.  
  
Well, without any further delays, here's chapter 2!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Even better! You will go to the beach with this charming young man and he will report back to me tomorrow. Now, off you go!"  
  
Harry stormed out the door of the restaurant, leaving Draco to jog after him, just so he could catch up. "Wait up!" The other teen started running. Holy shit, he was fast. "What are you so mad about?!" Potter skidded and stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"I don't want to go to the fucking beach! You almost got me fired! I like that now! Now, Sirius has an excuse to make me wear [cringes] no shirt!" Harry hopped in his car and rolled down the window. "So, are you coming with me or not? If I'm stuck going to the beach with you, I'll need my swim trunks."  
  
"Sure." 'Although I wouldn't mind seeing you without them at all.' Draco climbed into his own car and drove off after his future prom date.  
  
"Sirius! I'm being dragged to the beach or else I get fired! Where'd you put my favorite swim trunks?" Harry shouted through out the enormous house. Of course, Draco considered his place much grander. Hey, Malfoys will be Malfoys.  
  
"They're in your room," a dark haired, navy blue-eyed man clad in only a pair of extremely low-cut black jeans came down the stairs shaking his head to get rid of the water in his hair. He looked up for a moment, "You must be Draco Malfoy. Narcissa speaks of you fondly when I walk to her on the phone. `Cissa and I are distant relatives, but we're still close friends."  
  
"And you must be the handsome Sirius Black. Mother is always obsessing over how hot you and Remus Lupin look together." Harry rolled his eyes and mouthed to Sirius, 'See???? I'm not the only one!'  
  
The raven-haired teen went to his room, swaying his hips along the way for a bit of fun. Sirius and Draco stopped all of their conversation and stood at the bottom of the stairs watching him walk. "Sirius, go gawk at Remmie's arse, not mine, you dirty old man. Malfoy, I said I'd go to the beach with you, not let you watch my arse as I walked."  
  
Both sighed heavily, mourning their loss. A couple minutes later, Harry walked down the stairs without a shirt, in a pair of low slung emerald green swim trunks that matched his eyes and a pair of black flip- flops. 'Damn... I do have my work cut out for me. Hopefully, he hasn't put on his suntan lotion yet. Oh how I would love to run my hands over those broad shoulders, that rippling washboard stomach, those strong arms, and below that slim waistline. Shit, he doesn't even have a tan line!' Draco mentally drooled buckets and subconsciously, he drooled physically as well.  
  
"Siri, what'd you do with all my shirts?" Harry asked innocently with a beach towel hanging off of his right arm.  
  
The godfather smirked to himself and lied a little, "I threw them all out and bought you all new ones. Don't bother trying to find them `cause I burned them all in the back yards. They're all ashes in the trash can now."  
  
"B-but!" Harry stuttered. "I need a shirt! Tom Riddle could still be out there for all you know!" Sirius's eyes darkened immensely at the mention of the name.  
  
"Well, actually," Draco cleared his throat. "Tom Riddle was found with his wrists slit in an old abandoned building and next to him was a note that read, 'Happy Birthday, Love! Well, you got what you always wanted. If I can't live with you, then I really can't live at all.' It wasn't really addressed to anybody though."  
  
Harry's eyes widened until they were the size of saucers. "No way. No fucking way. No... No... No... He couldn't have. He just couldn't have. Aww... fuck. He did it..." he muttered, hands covering his face in complete horror. His hands just dropped. "Whatever. Let's just go before I say too much."  
  
"If that's what you want." How exactly did this guy manage to always look so good? Fucking hell. Not even /he/ looked good when he was angsty, but Potter looked like a bloody fucking Sex God that was just sexually frustrated. "By the way, you don't need to bring a shirt. I've got plenty of extras in the car." 'Fortunately for me, they're all tight ones,' he added as an after thought. "So, do you want to go in your car or mine?"  
  
"Either way. You and I can go in yours. I don't exactly feel like driving right now." The bright eyes Harry had at work weren't so bright anymore. Draco found himself regretting getting him out of work. Instead, they looked kind of tired and just plain haunted. Not like the kind of haunted when you're sick, but like when you're haunted by an inner demon.  
  
Sirius looked at his godson and tilted his chin up, "Hey, be back before one and have fun. Yay! That rhymed! Now, give old Padfoot a nice hug," he held his arms out adorably and put his cute puppy eyes and put on. Harry held him tightly until he yelled, "Now get out and come home drunk off your nice ass!"  
  
Harry slapped his godfather on the arm playfully and raced out the door as quickly as he could to avoid getting smacked back. Draco stayed behind watching harry walk, attempting not to tackle the young man down and fuck him senseless. As for Sirius, he tried his hardest to obey his godson's previous order, but failing miserably in the process. "Stop looking at my butt and let's go already! You have three seconds before I decide to go back in, change back into my school clothes, and get a bunch of graphic novels to read!"  
  
Wit that, Draco was out of the door faster than the raven-haired teen could open his mouth and count to one.  
  
To be continued... if you think it's worth it.  
  
Sooo... how was that? Hope y`all liked it. I had fun writing it. Sorry about the bit of angst in here. I couldn't help but to put that in. Well, as always, review please! Thankies for that and for reading! Until next time... if there is one.  
  
-- driven to insanity 


	3. Fuckwits at the Beach

Hey y'all!!!! Sorry I've taken soooooo long to update!!!! I kept getting lazy and kept forgetting to type up chapters! I still wuv you all though! Thankies for reading this fickie!!! I'm really sorry, but this chapter's short cause I can't seem to make them any longer no matter how hard I try. [sniffle] Forgive me please??  
  
Well.... Forgiven or not... here's the next chapter! Hope you all like it!  
  
Wait... umm... one more thing, this isn't very much like the actual move "She's All That" I'm just making it loosely based on it, okay? Thanks! Here's your chapter!!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"I can still get you fired, you meanie," Draco pouted indignantly. Harry just smiled at him humorously. He felt himself grinning at the emerald-eyed Adonis tool "Fine. I won't do that just because you look so handsome when you smile like that. Now, in the car with you!!!" He shoved the young man along playfully and unlocked his black Range Rover.  
  
"Liar. You know you're not getting me fired because that's the only way you'll get to see my arse in those pants, you stinky wanker," Harry confronted and blushed as he climbed into the passenger seat. Draco smirked coolly, sending a sexy, coy look that pretty much read, "And so what if that's completely true? What are you going to do about it, doll?"  
  
With that, they drove off to the pretty, sunny, most wonderful beach in the world. "Malfoy, I know you like my body very much, but I really am in desperate need of a shirt so I don't get jumped. Not /everyone/ has half the utterly /amazing/ self-control that you've got," Draco shook his head vigorously, refusing to give his conquest a top. "Fine," the raven- haired young man crossed his arm childishly like a little boy that had been denied dessert for a week. "Then I'm not getting out of the car."  
  
"Potter dearest, are you [pouting?]" Draco chuckled cheerfully. Harry's bottom lip protruded out even more. "Oh, okay, okay. You get your wish. You can wear a shirt, but you'll have to take it off before even touching the water or going near it because these shirts CAN NOT touch water. Ruin it, and I'm ripping your swim trunks off so you have to go starkers for the rest of the time that we're at this beach."  
  
He climbed out of the car and opened the trunk to get himself his own swim trunks. The guy can't very well go around the beach dressed in only a shirt, can he? Soon enough, Harry found himself in a sheer black shirt with every bit of it outlining the contours of his to-die-for body. "Now, get out!"  
  
Hesitantly, Harry signed and got out of the car, feeling more underdressed than when he'd been without the shirt. "And just who are you, sexy?" a familiar voice spoke dangerously close to his left ear. He whirled around causing Blaise's eyes to widen immensely as he stuttered, "P- p-potter? I-is t-that r-really you?! Holy f-fuck, you look hot."  
  
"Yes, it's me. That's very sweet of you to point out when Draco here has already told me. Now, be an even sweeter boy and go fuck yourself, Zabini," Harry started strolling away to take a nap on the nice, warm beach, but a tanned arm wrapped itself around his waist.  
  
"But why would I do that when I'd much, much rather fuck you?" Blaise whispered in the voice he used with unsuspecting people on campus. Harry growled dangerously, turning Blaise on even more.  
  
"I said no, fuckwit. Now get /off/ of me."  
  
"I don't think I want to, Potter," Harry had an angry retort right on his lips, but a low, husky, baritone voice interrupted them calmly but still furiously.  
  
"Committing rape at your age, eh Blaiseykins? Pretty stupid even for you to do, especially doing that to someone taller and stranger than you. Man, and here I thought you couldn't be any stupider." Blaise's arm loosened around Harry, subconsciously letting him go.  
  
Happily, the raven-haired teen decided to be a tease. He calmly walked over to Draco, drawling sexily in his ear for the fun of it, "You coming with me or are you going to fight this fuckwit? You did invite me here after all, Malfoy. It's not very polite to leave your guest by himself while you fight."  
  
He started to walk away and called over his shoulder. "Come on!!! I need a bit of help getting sun tan lotion on! It's not as if I'm flexible enough to reach all over my back!!!" With that, guys and a couple of girls from all over the entire beach came running over to him, attempting to grope the unfortunate young man. "Gyahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!! Get away, you people! I only want Draco to put the lotion on for me." Harry began using that adorable pout of his as a weapon again.  
  
"But Harry!" Seamus Finnegan, a sandy-haired, but Irish classmate of Harry's whined coyly, "I just want to be your friend and some more. Is that so much to ask of you? Surely Malfoy will live without groping you right?? I really want this chance to get to know you better."  
  
"Well, that's just too bad for you, isn't it Finnegan? Dear Harry here is all MINE to fondle with now," Draco smirked and led a blushing Boy Who Always Rolled His Eyes away from the crowd.  
  
Harry spread his favorite fluffy beach towel out on the soft white sand and slowly stripped off the black mesh shirt Draco had lent him earlier. He lay down flat on his to-die-for tummy covered in smooth, tanned, glistening skin and began to fall asleep little by little. The always-horny blonde straddled his hips, immediately waking him up. "What?? Malfoy, umm... I don't mean to be rude, but I know I'm dead hot an all and I did ask you to put suntan lotion on me, but what the fuck are you doing on top of me? And without your swim trunks on?? Hmm?"  
  
Draco just looked at him incredulously, surprised at how OBNOXIOUS! Potter could be. It was like whoa... SURPRISE!  
  
Harry added on to his previous comment, "I hope you know that you're still in your school clothes while you're at the beach, which isn't the best idea." Attempting not to blush, Draco got off of him quickly. "I never said I wanted you to get off of me. But, do go and put your swim trunks on. I'd really like to see you in them. It's only fair." And then he totally STOLE Draco's trademark smirk!  
  
"Look, Potter. You do NOT boss me around, savvy? I do think you're hot, sexy, and like your personality, but that does not mean you get to be all obnoxious and wanker-ish. Get it? Got it? Good." Harry just smirked some more.  
  
/Hey!!!!!!!! That's the patented MALFOY smirk!!!! Hmph! What does he have to look so sexy with it on?! Fuck that sexy smirk. Fuck my stupid teenage hormones. I hate them ALL!/ "Now, I don't care if you watch or not, I'm putting my swim trunks on and make sure no one else sees me."  
  
"Fine." Harry got up, off his beach towel and attempted to wrap it around Draco's lower half without touching it.  
  
The blonde slowly took off his pants underneath the shirt he had on and pulled down his boxers. Out of pure, funny fun, Harry pretended to fall asleep and fell down on to the sand, towel underneath him. But by the time he was changed, Potter has already really fallen asleep. /So he wants to fall asleep on me, eh? Well, then I may as well give him a rude awakening./  
  
Harry tuned himself over in his sleep, while Draco stole a sand bucket from a friend and ran over to the ocean for some water. He rushed back and splashed the cold water all over the other teen's gorgeously tanned figure.  
  
"MALFOY, YOU FUCKING FUCKWIT!!!!!!"  
  
To be continued.... I think... If you want me to that is. My next post might take a while though. Erm.. after my next post, you might not get an update for another three weeks. I'm sorry, but I'll be at camp then and they might not even let us get on the internet! Pretty please read my other fickies! I'm actually updating. So pleasee?? I know this sound pretty pathetic and shameless... and all that other stuff... heh... Well, bye bye! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review please! Until next time!  
  
-- driven to insanity 


End file.
